


Heating Service

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Huddling For Warmth, Inhuman Deacon, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon know that the Mysterious Stranger will come to his aid if he calls for him.And Deacon needs his help right now immediately.
Relationships: Deacon/Mysterious Stranger
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Heating Service

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Huddling for warmth
> 
> This story takes place in the same AU as my fic It's Down to You and Me (unlinked because it's Rated E) where Deacon isn't quite human and is something more akin to an angel (though that isn't the focus here).

Of all the places to wait for Sole, Deacon has to wait in one without a heater and only a thin blanket to protect him from the winter cold. It’s one thing if he could wait in his “true” form, aka the form that’s impervious to the detriments of nature, but nooo, he has to pretend to be  _ human _ while waiting for Sole to come back.

...Doesn’t mean he can’t complain about it to someone.

“Farmeeeeer,” Deacon calls from under the blanket. “Oh Faaarmeeeer. Sure would be big and sexy of you to come help me in my time of neeeeed.”

There’s a musical sting that ends in a tone of confusion and an uncertain pause before Farmer, presumably, puts the gun away. “...Your time of need, hmm?”

Deacon pokes his head out from under the blanket, his nose and cheeks reddening in the chill that he at least spares his bald head from by keeping the blanket draped around him like a cloak’s hood. “Oh, dear Farmer, I am but a cold, lonely widow in need of a space heater...”

Farmer stares at him, trying his best not to smile. “You’ve called for my services to...?”

“Steal your body heat, yes.”

“And you simply can’t warm yourself up on your own?”

“Utterly impossible,” Deacon quips. “Not a wing or prayer I can do about it. Help me, Farmer. You’re my only hope.”

Farmer doesn’t make a single move closer. Teasing bastard. He’s smiling now, willfully amused. “You’re aware that Sole may be back at any moment...”

Deacon covers his face with the blanket. “Well, if you  _ want _ me to be a Deacon-sicle, then you should just say so...”

Something slips under the blanket with him, and he, metaphorically, melts in the sudden heat.

“On the contrary,” Farmer says, wrapping his arms around Deacon and holding him close. “I’d much prefer you unfrozen.”

“Ohhhh...” Deacon snakes in closer. “Samesies. Glad we’ve got the same idea.”

“You really should invest in some warmer clothing if you insist on posing as human.”

“Right, sure, top priority on tomorrow’s to-do list.”

“It’s only going to be colder tonight. And perhaps Sole might be preoccupied with their Mayor Hancock...”

“Then I guess you have to keep me warm all night. What a shame!”

“Mm-hmm.” Farmer squeezes gently. “You  _ owe _ me, love.”

Deacon sighs. “Fiiiiine, all’s fair in love and warmth. Just  _ hold _ me tonight.”

Farmer chuckles. “Of course. That’s a service I can provide.”


End file.
